


Coffee Shop Pride

by WhiteFireDaydreams



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Baking, Bi-Curiosity, Bicurious Ori, Bifur Is a Sweetheart, Bifur's flashbacks, Bisexual Bofur, Bisexual Ori, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay Bilbo Baggins, I hope, M/M, Pansexual Nori, Pride, SO MUCH TEA, Tea, Welsh Character, any suggestions on how to accurately write that part hit me up, but I know nothing about it, but written by a welsh speaker who hasn't written in welsh in a long time so bear with me, cakes, coffee shop AU, he's just not doing great right now, mention of unaccepting family, no idea how to write that bit tho, not in the present moment, terrible flirting, welsh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteFireDaydreams/pseuds/WhiteFireDaydreams
Summary: Bofur is sick of working at Dori's cafe/coffee and tea shop. It isn't a bad job, he had just hoped for more. But then there arrives a mysterious speciality tea lover who returns time after time to Dori's.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Bofur, Bilbo Baggins/Bofur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Cute Tea Guy

Bofur wasn't happy with where he's at. What were you supposed to expect from a college dropout? It wasn't bad but man did he wish he had made something of himself. Kept Bifur's business going. Had at least an apartment or something that was actually his.

Instead he stood perpetually facing a loud coffee machine as his hands were occasionally burned slightly. It wasn't a bad job or coffee. Dori wasn't a bad boss either and he got to work with his best friend. Not that Nori really wanted to work here and occasionally ditched them on a busy day or not.

He was in four coffees deep into an order with three more orders building up. Rush hour, stressful and well rushed. He was in the middle of a decaf latte. Fucking decaf mechine was the most annoying fiddly shit he had to deal with in rush hour. Stood there waiting for it to grind enough for a double shot. Nori pops up next to him with a slice of cheesecake to go with the decaf latte.

"Cute guy on table 5."

Bofur rolled his eyes. He highly doubted he was going to be his type anyway. Nori and him had very different tastes. "Bit busy mate."

"Oh- kay. Your loss."

Bofur heated and stretched the milk, making, if he was honest a disappointingly bubbly and unimpressive pattern.

He ploughed through the orders and frowned at the second to last order. He knew Dori enjoyed his specialist teas but he'd never heard of anyone ordering any of them. He sifted through the back of the shelf, ah there it was. Lapsang souchong. Hm, he wondered if these were one of the ones Dori would yell at him for putting boiling water straight into the pot. He had that thought too late and hoped Dori wouldn't notice someone had bought his precious teas.

"Nori can you put a scon in the oven to go with this tea?" He got no reply and frowned. Come on Nori I got 3 hot chocolates after this.

He turned round to see Nori was at the till. Damn it. He hastily got together the plate for the scone. He could ask for help from someone else. He should. God he needs to get the drinks done.

"Can someone run this for me?" He didn't like to boss around the teenage girl who's lumped with the dreaded washing up.

He doesn't think much about it. He heads home after a long summer day and doesn't work on the toys he wants to. Instead he helps Bom with dinner and puts Bifur to bed. Making sure he's taking his pills.

But later that week it happens again. It's not rush hour this time tho, instead its about 20 minutes to close. When he doesn't want anyone to come in on a Thursday after a week that's dragged way too much. But Bofur finds himself having to reread a tea name. It's no lapsang souchong but still, not many people ask for a dog. Was that really a tea? He sifted through the back shelf ah there it is. Who'd have guessed, labrador tea. It didn't smell like a dog which was a great start.

"I put a scone in." Nori said leaning back on the counter.

"Thanks, wanna put the signs in? Nice to get outta here on time tonight."

"Yeah, I'll get em in. Have fun flirting with the cute tea guy."

"What?" Bofur frowned, folding a napkin.

"He keeps coming in and orderin Dori's funky teas. You musta seen him hes been in quite a few times."

Bofur shook his head. "I made some weird teas but I haven't seen your cute guy."

"Not mine, definitely more of your future house husband."

Bofur laughed. "Yeah, like I could afford to keep a guy in fancy tea on this salary."

The two walked out together with Nori giving him a wink as he continued out to the front of the shop. Bofur looked for the only occupied table left. He was, admittedly, very attractive. He hated that Nori knew his type. He was wearing a fuckin' cardigan. God, okay, just don't spill the tea on the cute guy in the button up shirt and a fricken cardigan. He was reading a book that Bofur couldn't tell what the title was but it looked like classic literature. It was one of those old pretty books, bound with indented writing on the spine. 

From before books were designed and covered in a thin layer of plastic. Don't spill the tea.

He didn't spill it but he hated that he could hear the unsteadiness of his hands as the cup jostled slightly on the sauser.

"Here's your dog tea." It was the sort of joke he immediately regretted. It would have gone over well with a child but no child was going to go about ordering a herbal tea like labrador tea.

The man looked confused for a second. "I, um thank you."

"Sorry." Bofur said on impulse. "Bad joke, here is your scone." He said trying to divert attention to the plate he laid in front of the man.

"Thank you, and don't be." Bofur looked up at his eyes, he smiled gently at Bofur. "If I hadn't been reading I would have got it sooner."

Bofur smiled, "A good book then?" Internally scolding himself. Of course it was, he wouldn't be halfway through reading it otherwise.

"Not really, I think I let myself be fooled by how pretty the cover was."

"Never trust the cover." Bofur said nodding in agreement with himself, far too much and hoped it had gone unnoticed.

"Bit old and hard to read, I'm afraid."

"Well, I hope the scone and tea might improve things." Why was he sounding like he wanted to get back to work? Nori deserved to get closing up started.

"I'm sure it will. When do you close?" Damn it Bofur.

"Ugh, in about 15 minutes, but don't worry! Closing up will take at least half an hour. You just enjoy your dog tea."

He smiled, "Well, thank you."

Bofur smiled back and awkwardly walked back to the counter, cursing himself for being so awkward.

The man came in fairly regularly, despite Bofur's awkward conversation whenever he got to take the teas out. Dori had also made a habit of talking to his fellow tea lover. They had been talking more and more for longer chats. This meant that Bilbo finally had a name rather than being the cute tea guy. The one downside was that having one person regularly bought his odd teas Dori was now ordering new speciality teas. Even though everyone else buys coffee except Bilbo.

One quiet day Dori had joined them behind the counter, mainly to tell Nori he isn't paying him to be on his phone.

"I've been thinking," Dori said, addressing both of them and possibly Ori too, who was sat on a table near them. "We might benefit from having some cakes baked specially for here."

Bofur nodded, the cakes they have are nice but he has to admit he's a bit bored of them. "Yeah, couldn't hurt."

Nori shrugged and Dori made a point of ignoring him. "We could have someone in on one of our slower days." Bofur nodded, not that Dori really had to listen to him.

Ori piped up from the table, "We should have more cakes for different diets. If your vegan and you don't like brownies you're a bit stuffed at the moment."

Bofur smiled, he knew Bifur would never say no to vegan brownies."Who doesn't like brownies?"

Ori strugged, "Mad men, but they exist."

"Blasphemy!" Bofur declared and Ori laughed and Dori glared at him. "Hehe, sorry. But in all seriousness, it's a good idea."

Dori nodded, "Good, I might see when I can get Bilbo in then."

Bofur swallowed. "Bilbo?"

"Yes, he's apparently a very good baker."

"Oh, cool." Try not to show that you're freaking out Bofur. He's just an attractive guy who bakes, who you'll be in close contact with a day a week. Jesus, I'm pathetic. Stop looking  
at me like that Nori I swear I'll deck you.

"Bofur's future husban-" Nori huffed out a laughed as Bofur punched him in the chest.

Dori raised an eyebrow.

"Not my future husband, I've havn't got a crush on him." Fuck he's so dumb, stop me from talking, please Dori, please. Stop just staring at me.

"Aw, I think you two could make a great couple." Ori chimed in.

Bofur blushed. Fuck. "I'm going on break." He grabbed some toast and went to hide upstairs.

There was a mild continual teasing after that. Even Dori would join in, who was usually above such things. So much so that Bofur began to master himself. Of course he didn't have  
a crush on him, Bilbo was just an attractive man so Bofur got flustered. Like he always did. Heck he got flustered when talking to cops when he knew full well he hadn't done  
anything wrong. He was just easily flustered, there was nothing else to it.

He was on the first day Bilbo came in to bake, on the early shift, opening up. It was both lucky and not. He got to be alone in the cafe with Bilbo but he had a million things to do.  
By the time the cakes were out of the fridge, the coffee machine was up and running there was a small pile of dirtied mixing bowls for him to wash up. He stood at the sink making his way through the bits and bobs. He could hear Bilbo's music coming from the kitchen.

There was a pleasant clunk as a pan was added to the pile.

"Feels rather odd to be giving you all my dirty dishes." Bofur turned to look at the red faced Bilbo who was talking to him.

"Nah, don't. Being paid for it, besides I'm rather hoping to get to try some of your cakes."

Bilbo smiled. "Ah, yes the perks of the job."

"Mhmm." Bofur hummed, considering if it'd be too weird to clean the bowl of cake mix out with a spoon so he could try it.

"Do you mind showing me how to make tea? When you're free."

"Oh, of course." Bofur dried his hands off on a tea towel. "What would you like?"

"Something with caffeine. It's too early for anything else."

Bofur nodded, "Builder's?"

"Oh, yes please." Bilbo watched closely as Bofur found a tea bag and popped some hot water in.

"Do you take milk and sugar?" Bilbo nodded and Bofur grabbed them for him, trying to memorise how he took his tea. "If you want one of the speciality ones I'll show you how to  
use the tea pots we use." Bilbo smiled up at him and Bofur hoped his blushing wasn't too obvious.

"Thank you. Suppose I'll get back to my baking now I've got some tea to keep me going."

Bofur smiled as he walked away, he looked beautiful like that, flushed cheeks from the oven with a flowery apron on.

Bofur snuck a quick bit of chocolate cake mix before anyone could come in and catch him. Very good, it felt like being at his Mum's side in the kitchen before a birthday. Except he  
came across a little more creepy now, risking salmonella for a taste of cake at work before they've even opened. Bofur looked up at the clock, shit he needed to get the signs out before they did open.

Bofur wasn't good at small talk with Bilbo once customers came in, he was either too busy or felt too guilty interrupting the busy kitchen. He tried, of course, but it was never his best. Instead he started biding his time till the anniversary of the opening. Dori would be taking them all out, which would hopefully mean he'd be able to talk to Bilbo. If Dori didn't have more in common with Bilbo than fancy tea and decided to talk his ear off all night. No, with a bit of luck he's got to know him better then.

Indian is what Dori had decided upon and Bofur was already tired and fed up of being on his feet when they got the table they booked. At least he wasn't working tomorrow, he could avoid thinking about working hungover.

It ended up the way you'd expect, all the young girls and Fili and Kili (who seemed to thoroughly enjoy the attention) sat on one table while the old fogies (him and thankfully Bilbo included) on another. Even Thorin had showed up, which despite his two nephews working here Bofur would never have guessed he'd turn up. In his experience shareholders or benefactors or whatever Thorin is don't turn up to little parties like this.

Bofur had miraculously gotten himself a place opposite Bilbo. Who was, predictably, talking to Dori and Ori about something that went completely over Bofur's head but there was something in his smile that had Bofur staring. He had a wonderful way of saying rude things so that you didn't notice it was rude until a few minutes afterwards. Bilbo was bitchy. I mean, in a very pleasant and attractive way but Bofur felt a bit relieved, he was a flesh and blood person with as many flaws as anyone else. Not some porcelain doll of a bookworm. Bofur really hoped the flush of his cheeks passed as coming from the beer.

Bofur took another large swig and from the corner of his eye he saw Ori look at him, then lean over Dori.

"Dori, next month can we do something in the caffee for Pride?"

Bofur unintentionally took another hard swallow, trying to calmly look at Dori while keeping an eye on Bilbo to see how he reacts.

Dori hummed. "I suppose so.. I wouldn't want to do anything too garish. It might scare some customers away."

"You want me to serve homophobes?" Bofur piped up and Dori immediately grimace.

"No, no. Just, some people do the decorating to a level I wouldn't appreciate in a calm space where I'm supposed to enjoy a cup of tea."

"We could do pastel versions of the flags." Bilbo piped up and Bofur's heart soared. There was hope he wouldn't turn out to be straight.

Dori nodded approvingly. "Yes, I think that would do nicely."

"We could all wear badges," Ori said enthusiastically. "to show how diverce everywhere is."

Nori leaned closer to Bofur. "Not everyone is able to wear their sexuality as easily as you can. I did the hard bit for ya, remember?"

Ori hung his head, and Dori looked away, a little fed up. Bofur remembered the first time Nori had started dating a guy. It had been very dramatic. Dori was far better about it all  
now and although Bofur knew Ori hadn't offically come out to his older brother Bofur was pretty sure he knew Ori had gone to Pride with Bofur and Nori.

"We could sell badges tho." Bilbo said, clearly trying to cheer up Ori, who looked up at him with a smile. "That way the customers could wear them, and anyone who wanted to buy amd wear one could."

Ori looked expectantly at Dori who smiled and conceded. "I don't see why not, if you can find somewhere to get them from."

Ori nodded. "I'll look tomorrow."

"You're full of ideas tonight." Nori said to Bilbo.

Bilbo smiled a little shyly. Adorable. "Well, Pride is a little close to home I suppose. I've never made it to the parade but I rather enjoy all the shop founts done up for it."

Nori grinned, looking at Bofur then back at Bilbo. "You've never been? You should come with us this year."

Bofur fidgeted a bit awkwardly, Nori had no subtably whatsoever. Ori on the other hand held onto Bilbo's arm. "Oh yes, you should come! We usually lose track of Nori within two hours so me and Bofur could use the extra company."

Bilbo looked at Bofur then and he couldn't help but grin dopeily. "Think his record is an hour and 40 minutes."

Nori shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a wild child."

Dori huffed. "Too much of a wild child."

Bilbo giggled holding his wine a bit precariously. God that made Bofur's stomach do something it wasn't meant to do. "I'd like to go, if you two can promise not to abandon me. I'm  
definitely not a wild child."

"Of course!" Ori said it a bit too loud and covered his mouth laughing at himself. Ori was very drunk, Bofur couldn't help but laugh again.

"Yeah, we'll keep an eye on you." Bofur agreed as the laughter bubbled away.

"You better," Dori said in mock sternness. "I want my baker and brother back after your day out."

"Yes sir." Bofur replied draining the last of his glass. "On that note, I'm going to get thoroughly smashed on your tab tonight if I'm babysitting next time."

He disappeared to get some more drinks. Bilbo had been close to the end of his glass, he'd get him one too. And another of whatever Nori was having, it'd look too weird to just bring Bilbo a drink.

The rest of the night went about as well as you could expect. Nori was very drunk, Ori even more so. Dori and Bofur were carrying the two back to Dori's as Bilbo walked only slightly wobbly alongside them.

"Tonight was great." Bilbo said happily looking up at the sky as Bofur pushed Nori into the doorway.

"Yeah?" Bofur asked holding his hand out to guide Bilbo into the house too. Bilbo took his hand and walked in.

"Yes, I missed people. Don't see many of them anymore, outside of baking." Bofur smiled at Bilbo, he was lonely. It made Bofur want to be there for him even more. "Oh." Bilbo cooed as he looked around Dori's living room. Letting go of Bofur's hand and Bofur felt more aware of the unpleasant fuzzy feeling behind his eyes. "Dori it's beautiful!"

"Thank you." Dori said as he handed Ori a glass of water. "I do try." He batted Nori's boots off of the coffee table.

Bilbo began examining the nicknacks on the window ledge and Bofur sat himself down with a satisfying thudding blumph sound coming from the armchair. It made Ori giggle and 

Bofur grinned smugly as if it had taken any kind of skill to make him laugh while he was drunk.

"You are all welcome to stay, there isn't all that much room but we can squeeze everyone in."

Bofur is very tempted by the offer, he'll need to get home early tomorrow but beats an overpriced taxi at 2 in the morning. Bilbo doesn't seem so much.

"Oh I couldn't!" He seemed a bit surprised by his own volume. "I mean, thank you, but I ought to head home."

Bofur stood up, "I'll call ya a taxi then. Mind if I stay the night Dori?"

Dori shook his head, "Of course not." His hands busy steadying Ori's glass as the boy laughed at his own shakiness.

Bofur got his phone out and rang the taxi company for Bilbo while he watched him and Dori look over his impressive tea collection.

"They'll be here in ten minutes."

Bilbo turned and smiled at him, "Thank you."

"No problem." He wandered over to them. "How can ye have this many teas?"

"They are all different. Means I always have something Im in the mood for." Dori explained.

"You must have more than one type of tea at home?" Bilbo asked looking up at him. "Peppermint or something."

"Nah, just builders in my house. Oh wait, no, I tell a lie. I think I've got some weird fruit one left over from my sister in law coming over."

Bilbo pursed his lips then nodded. "Still counts." He declared and then looked back at the cabinet. His frown deepening. "Don't you like them? You're serving them all day."

"I don't mind them at all, just not worth the money in my opinion."

"I'll buy you some."

Bofur was very puzzled but couldn't help smile at the stubbornness in Bilbo's voice. "You really don't have to."

"No, I've decided. I'm going to get you hooked on teas."

Bofur heard Ori coo from the sofa and turned to see him leaning over the back of it to look at them. "You should get him... heh hooked."

It made Bilbo frown deeply and made Nori jank Ori down from the back of the sofa.

"Shut up." Nori mumbled.

Bofur decided to try to ignore it as best he could. "I mean, my cousin would definitely appreciate some weird herb teas."

Bilbo pouted. "You're not getting any if you're just going to give them away."

"Oh no. Me and Bifur live together."

"Oh.. Okay then." Bilbo thought for a moment. "What kind of name is Bifur?"

"What kind of name is Bilbo?"

"It's old English. Don't ask me what for because I can't remember what mother used to say but it's old English."

"Hmm. Well if you find out, let me know. No idea what all our names mean but they are all very similar."

"Bifur, Bofur, Bombur!" Yelled Ori happily from the sofa.

"Yeah, it confuses alota people, that one does."

"Well, Dori, Ori and Nori are no better." Bilbo countered.

Nori looked over the sofa "Technically, we're not all rhyming. Nori's my middle name."

"Ori's a nickname!" Ori declared raising an arm. "Think it's cz both my big brothers' names end in it so it stuck before I was two."

Bofur had to admit the lad was quite cute when drunk. Nori had told him Ori's real name not that he could remember it but he did remember thinking Ori suited him so much  
better.

"That must be very confusing." Bilbo mused.

"Nah, it's just normal." Nori said.

Then they all turned to the door as someone knocked on it.

"Taxi!" Ori yelled.

"I don't want to go now.." Bilbo said and Bofur just couldn't stop himself.

"You don't have to."

"No, I should. It feels awfully rude to get you to call me a taxi and then not use it."

"I don't mind." Bofur said it too quickly, too hopeful but Bilbo didn't seem to notice. He walked towards the door.

"Thank you all for a lovely night. We should do it again some time."

There was an uncoordinated chorus of "Yeah it was"s, "Yes definitely"s and "See you on Monday"s. Bilbo smiled and called goodbye as he left.

The chorus of "Good bye"s was far more coordinated.

Once the taxi had left Nori turned to him and asked "Why the fuck did you call him a taxi?"


	2. Bi Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur is a little worried after their night out with Bilbo but baking and tea have wonderful ways of making things easier.

After the party Bofur mildly dreaded going into work on the Monday morning Bilbo was coming in to bake. It wasn't that bad but he'd spent most of yesterday pottering around the house cleaning. In some stupid hope that if his hands were occupied he'd stop thinking about how obvious Dori, Ori and Nori had said it was that he liked Bilbo. This is why work romances are stupid and cheesy, because in real like you fuck up a work place romance and guesd what? You've now just fucked up your workplace. End of. Everyone knows what's happened and it becomes all that is talked about your back.

Deep breath. Bofur exhaled shakily as he walked towards work. Like Bifur said it's the most likely the lads teasing him and anyway what happens is between him and Bilbo. He could believe that last bit if he'd met other people as good at keeping their head out of other people's business as Bifur could be. Although he wasn't so good before the accident. Maybe everyone just needed severe head trauma to get good at being decent human beings.

That made Bofur smile to himself as he opened up the door to Dory's cafe.

He was unfortunately in early again with just him and Bilbo behind the counter at 7:30 in the morning.

There was a box of peppermint, cinnamon and cherry and a tea Bofur didn't dare attempt to pronounce sat on the side. He frowned, Dori always bought the tea in bulk.

"That's for you, and your flat mate." Bilbo said appearing from the kitchen.

"Oh. Thank you." Bofur popped them under the counter out of the way.

"They aren't too expensive but they should be decent quality."

Bofur smiled a little sheepishly. "Aye, thanks. Bifur will love them."

"Well, I'm rather hopeful you will like them too."

"Sure I will."

"Good." Bilbo wiped his hands and Bofur grinned at the dusty rainbow he left on his apron.

"What are you making in there?" Bofur asked, nodding at Bilbo's apron.

"Oh?" Bilbo looked down. "Oh yes, well I'm doing an attempt at a rainbow cake for next month. Its just the decorating I'm trying out on some off cuts."

"Really going all out for pride there."

"Of course. Can't let the side down." Bofur thought he saw a flicker of regret then.

"No, suppose not. Don't think Ori will let me this year. He's knitting me a scarf in the bi flag colours."

Bilbo visibly relaxed. "When I came out to my nephew he bought me a rainbow jumper. It's lovely but very in your face about it."

Bofur smiled, leaning against the counter. "Can't possibly be too loud about LGBT stuff. That's the whole point about Pride in the first place."

"Yes. Of course, you are right." Bilbo got out a tea bag and began to make himself a cup of tea. "It was silly of me to panic then, I felt like I'd outed myself but you said you'd take me to Pide on Friday."

"Hah, yeah. Sorry about all of that Ori can get very enthusiastic."

"No, no it's fine. If you're still up for it I'd love to come." Bofur passed him the sugar before Bilbo had asked for it, that won him a smile. "Thank you, tea?"

"Sure, I'll give one of your ones a go." He grabbed one of the boxes at random. "Lets try, cinnamon and cherry!" He popped the box down and cracked open the seal.

He had to admit it smelled delicious, hopefully it tastes just as good. He really didn't want to be spitting hot tea all over his crush.

Bilbo had started saying something about how commercial Pide had become, or something while Bofur's mind caught up with what he'd just thought. He spluttered his first mouthful of boiling tea as he realised he had a crush on Bilbo and was no longer denying it.

"Bofur! Are you alright?" Bilbo asked clearly worried as Bofur stood there with his burnt mouth open.

"Hot, so very hot." Bofur put the tea down and got himself a glass of water.

"I'm sorry I should have warned you."

Bofur gulped down some cool water. "Bilbo, I watched you pour boiling water in there and I drank it immediately."

Bilbo smiled a little, smugly? "Yes, I suppose you did." He put the box back where Bofur had hidden it. "I should have warned you about leaving the tea though, herbal ones tend to need a while to brew."

"Ah, good to know." Bofur finished the glass and letf the boiling fruit concoction. 

"Can I see how your cake experiments are going?"

"Oh of course!" Bilbo sounded so pleased to be leading Bofur into the hot kitchen full of bowls of icing. Bofur felt pleased himself to be making the man smile so much.

"Well, I had been hoping to manage some rainbow coloured powdered sugar but that hasn't been going so well. I might end up buying some of that instead, and the blondies seem to be the best bet at a rainbow coloured cake so far." Bilbo showed Bofur a small tray with slightly yellowed and muddled colourful blondies.

"They look pretty good." Bilbo looked at him in a way that said 'No they don't but thanks anyway. He then showed Bofur his attempt at coloured sugar. It honestly looked alright, if you were going for pastels they'd be perfect.

"I'd like the colours to be stronger."

"Didn't Dori say he'd like to stick to pastels anyway?"

"Yes." Bilbo conceded, "It's just that that will only show up on the darker cakes. Though I admit I don't have to make them all pride themed."

Bofur looked over the bowls of pastel colours. "Could you do me a bi flag brownie?"

Bilbo grinned at him, the sort of grin you try to contain but pulls your cheeks up to your eyes anyway. "Go on then."

Bofur rushed off to the counter to grab a brownie, he'd pay for it later. As he walked back in with it he wiped the sprinkle of white sugar off with his fingers and licked it from them. He was going to be the one to eat it anyway. He presented it before Bilbo with a small, tadaa.

He glanced back behind him, realising there was a customer he had just entirely ignored in favor of a brownie. "Shit, I'll be right back."

He left the kitchen and by the time he'd made a take away americano Bilbo was putting the brownie onto a clean plate looking quite pleased with the result.

The contrast looked very good, if anything it looked a little white from a distance but it was definitely a pastels bi flag dusted on top of the brownie.

"It looks great." Bofur said happily, turning the plate on the counter top.

"I overlapped the pink and the purple a bit, but yes. With a little practice I think this could work."

"How did you get the lines so straight?" Bilbo waved a piece of plastic with a straight lined edge. One side of it was covered in coloured sugar it had blocked out. "Ah, that's so clever. You could do all sorts of flags like that."

Bilbo smiled. "Suppose I could. I'm not sure how well it would last stored in the fridge all week."

"Hello lovebirds, how are we doing this morning?" Bofur could slap Nori for interrupting a cute brownie moment. Their cute brownie moment.

"I'm practicing for next month, what do you think?" Bilbo handed Nori the plate. How had he just ignored what Nori had just called them? God had they already told Bilbo he had a stupid crush on him?

"Ah.. um is it meant to be the bi flag?"

"It is the bi flag." Bofur said defensively. "It's just a bit too much on the pastel side but you'll have that sorted out by the time we're selling them won't you?" Bilbo nodded and Bofur turned his head back to Nori.

"Uh huh." Nori took a large bite and Bofur batted him over the head with a tea towel.

"Oi! You can't come over here and shit on my bi brownie and then fucking eat it!" Bofur yanked the plate and brownie back and took an angrily large bite out of it.

Bilbo began laughing bending double over the counter for a second. Bofur felt an odd pride bloom inside his chest and smiled as widely as he could whilst trying swallow a chunk of half chewed brownie.

Unfortunately customers kept Bofur busy for the rest of Bilbo's baking stint. He managed to make him a raspberry white tea when it died down a little which went over very well. Despite being forgotten and cold Bilbo's cinnamon and cherry tea tasted very nice, for a herbal tea, it definitely would have benefited from being drunk while warm but he knew Bifur would be mad for the stuff so thank yous were exchanged when Bilbo left for the day.

After they had closed up Kili had a mischievous look on his face and Bofur didn't like it.

"So.. you and Bilbo."

"Kili we aren't doing this."

"Come on it's so obvious! Aren't you going to ask him out?"

"Nah, he doesn't have the balls for it." Nori very unhelpfully added.

"I don't know if he's even single." Bofur grumpily dried up the last remnants of the washing up.

"He is~" Kili said smugly.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Asked him. You know, the way all normal people talk." Bofur frowned, not really appreciating the sarcasm and confusion. "He's single but he's got a kid."

Bofur's ears perked up. "He has a kid?"

"Yeah, sounds like he adopted him but I'm not entirely sure."

"Oh my God he's perfect." Nori laughed. "He bakes, he laughed when you made a dad joke And he likes kids. Grab him, fucking grab him while you can."

Bofur rolled his eyes. "I've barely had a chance to get to know the fella." Bofur saw Kili go to open his mouth. "I know he's lovely but that doesn't mean we'd make a good couple."

"You totally would." Kili added, putting away the cups.

"I don't know, he's quite intellectual. Laughing at one dad joke doesn't mean he'd be happy with a life's worth of them."

"Bullshit!" Kili laughed at Nori's outburst while Bofur just shook his head trying not to smile. 

"I think you've just earned yourself the honor of hoovering." Bofur said, taking Nori's tea towel.

"Ah fuck you, 'fraidy cat." Nori trudged off to get Henry. Hoovering was so annoying having to navigate all the chairs and table legs.

"I think he likes you." Kili said, starting to gather up the bin bags to take out. He sounded more sinceer now, not playing the role of one of the lads so much.

"Look, either way it's up to me and Bilbo. If it don't happen then it's our loss right?"

"Well, yea, but you two deserve it. I mean I don't know Bilbo so well but you've really helped me and Fi out." Bofur really didn't feel like he'd done as much as the two boys made it sound like, all he did was listen. "Besides, how long has it been since you've been in a relationship?"

"Ooo I think a good 40 years." Bofur said grinning. For a second he was worried Kili didn't realise he was joking and thought he looked old enough to be 40 (not that he was that far off now but ssh).

"Hah hah. Just give it a go, don't want to end up like Uncle. Buried in paperwork and living on your own do you?"

"If I could run my own business I'd bury the whole cafe in paperwork." Kili smiled at him and went out with the bins.

Bofur went home and finally managed to do a bit of whitling that night. He didn't get very far but it was a start and that had to count for something.


	3. Deep Conversations in Welsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Bofur begin to open up to each other and Bofur has a visitor at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm re posting this, some of it was a bit hard to read so I've added some bits as well as adding on the translations! Sorry it isn't a new chapter but I hope it reads better now :)

The cakes had been selling so well that when Bofur came in on Thursday morning he was greeted by the smell of lemon drizzle cake cooling on the side. This is heaven.

He turned on the coffee machine and made him and Bilbo a tea.

"Good morning." He put Bilbo's mug on a counter that was far away from him but free of cake bowls and ingredients.

"Good morning!" Bilbo smiled at him, red faced as he pulled a carrot cake from the oven.

"You're getting on with it." Bofur said, so very tempted to lick the bowls that need washing.

"Of course." Bilbo made it over to his tea. "Thank you."

Smiling Bofur leaned back on the counter. "You still up for Pride?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well then, I think we should make a group chat, see which day we're wanting to go, what times. All that boring stuff."

Bilbo nodded "Sounds very sensible."

Bofur got his phone out of his pocket. "What works best for you for chatting?"

Bilbo stared intently into his tea. "I'm afraid I don't do much in the of way social media.."

Bofur pursed his lips. "Well, what do you have?"

"Just facebook I'm afraid."

"That's perfect! Very easy to make a group chat on there." Bofur went onto messenger and began his search for Bilbo Baggins. Unsurprisingly there were few Bilbo Baggins'. He found him with a profile picture of Bilbo with a teenage boy, he turned his phone towards Bilbo. "Is this you?"

Bilbo nodded and Bofur quickly made a group chat with Nori and Ori.

"Who's the lad in the photo?"

"My nephew, Frodo."

"How many nieces and nephews you got?"

"Really just Frodo. My family is huge so I do have a few others but I don't see many of them anymore."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"No don't be, I didn't really get along with too many of them that well but Frodo's Father and Mother were the exception to the rule."

"Were?"

Bilbo nodded, leaning against the counter opposite Bofur. "They passed away, Frodo has been living with me since."

"Well, I'm glad he's got you. It means the world when you lose your parents young." Bofur felt his heart race a little, was he really going to tell Bilbo this in the kitchen of his work place?

Bilbo looked at him curiously but didn't ask the question Bofur expected: how would you know?

After an awkward moment of sipping tea Bilbo spoke up. "Dori liked the brownies."

"Oh, that's good."

Bilbo nodded. Then they made their excuses and went back to doing their jobs separately. Bofur's mind kept going over the uncomfortableness of their conversation. Maybe he should have just jumped at it, after all Bilbo had been so open with him. Just said it. Bilbo, I went through that, I ended up living with my amazing cousin. He did what you're doing for that happy boy in your facebook picture. It makes me admire you so much more, but how do we have this kind of conversation at 8:24 on a Thursday morning? When Fili could arrive for his shift in about... okay probably 35 minutes, or so. Damn it. He could have tried. It would have felt weird but they could have done it. Mmmmmmm you missed your chance to have a proper heart to hear with an incredible man. Then again your baggage could scare him off.

Okay, opening up. Just focus on opening up the cafe. The moment passed, just let it be.

Luckily Bofur faced a steady stream of drinks orders to keep his mind occupied once they opened up. Fili on the till and him on drinks things went smoothly. Fili's odd descriptions of the customers when they didn't have a table number aside.

However when the clock hit half two Bofur head yelling he didn't want to recognise directed at him.

"Ble wyt ti wedi bod!?" Bifur called from the other side of the counter. Fili was trying to talk to him but Bifur was having absolutely none of it. "Ti fod yn yr siop. Efo fi. Pwy ti'n meddwl sy'n gwneud yr taganau?"

Bifur was back in the days of working on toys together in his workshop. Bofur had learned to go along with wherever he was, it made it easier on Bifur.

Bofur left the latte half done. "Fili can you finish that order for me?" He nodded, clearly happy to escape Bofur's angry cousin.

Bifur glared at him, hands on hips. If Bofur hadn't gone through these sorts of outbursts so many times before Bofur would be taken right back to being an 11 year old being scolded. Unfortunately, since Bifur's accident he'd done this alot of times.

"Dwi'n sori." Bofur did his best to apologise as he ushered Bifur away from the cue of customers staring at them. "Come on, I promise there aren't any toy orders." It was a new normal, going along with whatever period in time Bifur's mind had got lost in.

"Sut bydd chi'n gwybod? Ydu chi wedi bod yn yr gweithdy heddiew?"

Bofur shook his head. "Na, ond.. well." God it was hard to think in two languages and for it to still come out right. "I havn't been in the workshop because I was there late last night. Dori said he needed help in here today so I got things finished up in the early hours." It always felt jaring to lie to his cousin about what he'd been doing but a good lie might ease Bifur's anxiety.

Bifur didn't like that, Bofur could tell from the way he was eyeing him up. ".. iawn."

Bofur smiled, feeling the fatigue around his eyes. Not what he needed today, Bifur had been so good lately. He'd been taking care of himself at the flat all day, even cooking Bofur dinner sometimes and practically growing an army of house plants. He had been so good with having the kids around. He was happy. What could have triggered this flashback. He collapsed onto a seat of an empty table. Bifur look a little lost. "Sit down."

Bifur frowned and sat down. "Dyle chi fod yn helpu."

"Oh they'll survive for five minutes without me." Bofur wondered if he needed to call Bombur, make sure Bifur got home safe.

"Chamomile tea and a mocha." Bofur looked up and saw Bilbo carrying a tray smiling at the two of them.

"Fuck, Bilbo I'll come back and help." Bofur started to get up but Bilbo put the tray down on the table and pushed on his chest to get him to fall back into his seat. He really didn't need to push that hard. For Bilbo, it turned out, Bofur was a literal pushover.

"No, me and Dori will help out. You just take your break, okay?" He took the drinks off the tray. "Do you two want something to eat?"

Bifur nodded enthusiastically. "Cawl, diolch."

"Two soups please." Bilbo smiled at him, God he wanted to give Bilbo a hug and thank him properly. "And thank you for the drinks."

"No problem, Fili thought you could use them." He smiled at Bifur, despite the horrendous outburst he'd just witnessed he seemed genuinely sincere.

"Mae fe 'n cewt."

"What?"

"Ti'n hoffi fe."

"I do not."

Bifur smiled altogether more knowingly that Bofur appreciated as he poored himself a tea. "Dyle chi gofyn fe rownd i gael swper."

"I'm not inviting him to have super!" Bofur hissed. "He's my new work coleege."

Bifur shrugged and took a sip of chamomile. Bifur was looking around more now, noticing the customers as they moved about. 

"Why does making fun of my lack of love life somehow make you more lucid?"

Bifur shrugged again. "Mae're tê yn helpu hefyd."

Bofur huffed a bit over dramatically and took a big gulp of mocha. A bit chocolatey for his taste but boy could he use the caffeine and the sugar. Smells had always seemed to help bring him back to the present, maybe he ought to buy Bif some chamomile tea.

"Wait.. Don't you have those smelly oils I bought you?"

Bifur looked confused and Bofur leaned over and checked Bifur's pockets. No, he must have left them by the door again. He needed a better way of making sure Bifur remembered them. Anything that made him more clear was a gods send.

"Never mind." He sat back and started to make a large dent in his mocha. Maybe he could wright something on the đoor so Bifur would check before he leaves the house?

"Mae'r soup yn dod." Bofur perked up at that. It was always a sign Bifur was feeling more present when he slipped into Wenglish. That and Bilbo was the one bring out the soup to them.

"Oh Bilbo you're a saint." Bofur said, taking the bowl from him.

"Diolch yn fawr." Bifur gave Bilbo a smile and smelled the soup. "Mmm cennin a tato.. Bofur ydw i galli byta hon? Mae'n edrych fel dyle fe cael hyfen ynddo."

Bofur internally scolded himself. "Bilbo could you check it's vegan? I'm sorry Bif, I completely forgot to check."

Bilbo nodded, "Of course." He scurried away and Bofur watched him disappear into the kitchen. He rubbed his temples, his and Bilbo's kitchen talk felt so far away now.

"Pam ddim goffyn e allan?"

Of course Bifur wasn't gunna let it go. "What happened to staying out of people's business? I get enough of this from the others, please don't start." I am not asking him out.

"Mae'n gwahanol. Dwi'n gwybod sut chi'n edrych pan chi'n fansio rhywyn a chi'n ffansio's bachgen yma." Bifur was right, if anyone knew how to tell that Bofur had a crush it would be Bifur. Bofur prayed that Bilbo didn't speak welsh as he made his way back towards them.

"I'm sorry it isn't vegan." Wait was Bilbo looking straight at Bifur? Very few people did that unless they can speak welsh and only see a stubborn old guy refusing to speak English. "We've got some pasta, the cook said we could make you a pasta salad?"

Bifur nodded. "Diolch angel*." Bofur cringed as Bifur handed the plate back. Don't go calling him shit like that, he isn't part of the family yet. Yet, fuck, Floridian slip.

Bilbo nodded and look at Bofur for confirmation. "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Yeah, he'd love that thank you. Are you sure you don't need me back in? Just call me if you do."

"Dori's on the till, Fili is making excellent work of the coffees, so just relax, okay?" Bilbo smiled before leaving and if Bifur's smug smirk was anything to go by Bofur looked like a love struck idiot.

"Shut up." He shoved Bifur gently and he laughed. Maybe getting Bifur to embarise him about Bilbo could be his new tactic to make Bifur lucid when he goes off into the past.

The food was amazing and afterwards he poped Bifur on a table near the counter with Ori. Supplying the two with teas and hot chocolates till the others had had breaks and things were quieting down. When Bofur was done asking Dori if he was sure it was okay for him to take Bifur back he turned to see Bilbo sat on the table with Ori and Bifur. Hm, he didn't think he trusted that.

"Ti'n edrych fach fel bwni." Ori giggled at Bifur's words to Bilbo. "Ond ydu e? Mewn yr fordd ti yn symyd dy dwyn." Bifur was pointing at a confsed Bilbo's nose.

Ori nodded through the laughter. "Yes I agree."

Bilbo looked bewildered. "What?"

"Bifur thinks you're a bit bunny like."

"Oh." Bilbo didn't look all too happy about it and clearly without meaning to he twitched his nose which had Bifur and Ori laughing.

"Lay off of him." Bofur said sitting next to him.

"Oh no, it's alright." Bilbo said with a soft smile and exaggerated hand gestures. Was Bofur imagining it or was that smile because he was joining the conversation?

"Dyle ni galw Bilbo'n bwni."

"You can't go giving someone a nick name they don't like."

"I don't mind, I've never had a nick name before. Well, not unless you count Bil and I don't think I do."

"Just because you've never had a nick name your going to let them call you Bunny." God Bilbo really was an angel.

"Well, it's in welsh, how did you pronounce it again?"

"Bwni."

"Booni?" Bilbo attempted and Bifur and him had a pronunciation back and forth that lasted too long for Bofur's taste but Bilbo could sort of say it properly now.

"I don't think I mind." Bilbo said afterwards.

"Well feel free to tell them to shut up when the flattery wears off." Bofur stood up. "Come on Bifur, lets get you home."

Bifur seemed unwilling to leave. I mean, Bofur wasn't surprised he didn't get out very often and since Dori and the others mainly spoke Welsh it didn't leave him out as much. Maybe he could come to work with him again? Bring some things to get on with during the rush and just be around people for a while. It probably wouldn't do too much harm.

As they left Bifur looked smaller than he had around the table with Bilbo and Ori. "Gallai mynd i tý Bombur?"

"Yeah, of course." He was lonely. Bofur wished he could be at home more but having Bombur and the kids around always cheered Bifur up, hell it cheered Bofur up too.

Bofur took him to his brother's. Because it was a weekday there wasn't anybody there yet but in an hour or so the kids would flood back into the house and Bifur would be swept up into the familiar routine. Bofur patted him on the back.

"I'm sure they'd appreciate you getting dinner started, only if your up for it though."

Bifur nodded and took his coat off. He looked back and Bofur could read the questioning look.

"I'll come over once we've closed up." Bifur nodded, clearly relaxing. Just before Bofur left he turned round and called into the house. "Maybe not stew this time Bif? Think the kids would appreciate something different."

"Iawn." Bifur called back and Bofur smiled. He was alright. There would have been a time closer to Bifur's injury when it would have taken days to shake off a flash back like that.

"Honestly, thanks for chatting to him he really enjoyed it."

Ori smiled. "No problem, he's lovely."

Bofur smiled. "Yeah, after his outbursts and the teasing." Ori looked at him quizzically. "He can tell I like Bilbo.."

"Ah, well if it helps the two of them got on really well."

"Did Bilbo head home after we left?"

"Stayed around for a bit but he said he needed to pick Frodo up."

"Ah, 'course." Bofur picked up his bag and logged in his hours.

"I think he was a little disappointed to miss you."

"Hah hah, yeah sure he was."

"No, he really was." Ori seemed a bit annoyed at Bofur's resistance. "He likes you. Stop being so dense about it."

Bofur stopped. There wasn't anyone around to amuse by saying this, did Ori really mean it? Could Bilbo Perfect Baggins really like him back? It wasn't like Ori and him were really close or anything but they got on pretty well.

"What will be will be."

Ori gave him an unimpressed look. "That means you're going to wait till he asks you out, doesn't it?"

"Yup."

"Why? Why wait?"

"The fear of rejection, baby." Ori rolled his eyes. "Look you can be all high and mighty and cease the day and all, but you've never done it before. Asking someone out is fucking terrifying."

Ori didn't have as much to say to that. "I think you should tell him."

"Look maybe I will, I just don't need pushing, okay?"

"You both need a good push."

Bofur rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. "You gunna be about tomorrow?"

"No, I'm in on Fridays."

"Still enjoying the course?" Ori nodded as he locked the door. "Still got a thing for your professor?"

"No! He's really old, we just get along, okay?"

"Sounds like you two need a good push." Bofur said grinning and Ori shoved his arm.

"Fuck off." He said happily as he made his way towards Dori's house.

Bofur waved him goodbye and made his way towards his car.

Bombur's was pleasantly busy and loud after the silent car journey contemplating the insane day he had just had.

"Bofur's got a boyfriend!" A few of Bombur's youngest chanted as he came in and Bofur bowed to much wooping.

He joined them at the table and was served a deliciously big slice of lasange. "I'm sorry to disappoint but he and I aren't dating."

There was a chorus of boos from the little ones and Bofur couldn't help but laugh. This was where he belonged, round a table packed full of his family. There was nothing confusing about this, nothing like trying to figure out if you were going to ask your crush out or not. Know where near as stressful.

\---

Here is my translation of Bifur's Welsh in this chapter. And Bofur'd like 2 Welsh bits. If you are a fellow Welsh speaker and spot any mistakes feel free to let me know! Its been a good 2/3 years since I did any writing in Welsh so yeah, very much more along the lines of what I speak.

"Ble wyt ti wedi bod!?"  
Where have you been!?

"Ti fod yn yr siop. Efo fi. Pwy ti'n meddwl sy'n gwneud yr taganau?"  
You're meant to be in the shop. With me. Who do you think is making the toys?

"Dwi'n sori."  
I'm sorry.

"Sut bydd chi'n gwybod? Ydu chi wedi bod yn yr gweithdy heddiew?"  
How would you know? Have you been in the workshop today?

"Na, ond..  
No, but..

"..iawn."  
..okay.

"Dyle chi fod yn helpu."  
You should be helping.

"Cawl, diolch."  
Soup, please.

"Mae fe'n cewt."  
He's cute.

"Ti'n hoffi fe."  
You like him.

"Dyle chi gofyn fe rownd i gael swper."  
You should ask him round for supper.

"Mae're tê yn helpu hefyd."  
The tea helps too.

"Mae'r soup yn dod."   
The soup is coming.

"Diolch yn fawr."   
Thank you very much.

"Mmm cennin a tato.. Bofur ydw i galli byta hon? Mae'n edrych fel dyle fe cael hyfen ynddo."  
Mmm leek and potato.. Bofur are you sure I can eat this? It looks like it should have cream in it.

"Pam ddim goffyn e allan?"  
Why not ask him out?

"Mae'n gwahanol. Dwi'n gwybod sut chi'n edrych pan chi'n fansio rhywyn a chi'n ffansio's bachgen yma."   
It's different. I know what you look like when you like someone and you like that boy.

* "Diolch angel."   
Thank you angel.  
(Only realised while traslated that that is spelt the exact same way but I swear its pronounced differently so Bilbo wouldn't have known what Bifur had just called him :') )

"Ti'n edrych fach fel bwni."  
You look a bit like a bunny.

"Ond ydu e? Mewn yr fordd ti yn symyd dy dwyn."  
Doesn't he? Its the way he moves his nose.

"Dyle ni galw Bilbo'n bwni."  
We should call Bilbo bunny.

"Bwni."  
Bunny.

"Gallai mynd i tý Bombur?"  
Can I go to Bombur's house?

"Iawn."  
Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thourouly indulged in making Bifur speak Welsh. Ideally I'd have had him speaking Irish cz Bofur has Jimmy Nesbit's accent but alas I don't speak Irish or Gaelic and I didn't want to use google translate so here we are. It's still representation for a celtic language. I also want to appologise to anyone who knows Welsh, I am out of practice when it comes to writing it so if you have any corrections I'll try to correct stuff. I do think Bofur would talk it back to him more but for the sake of all the people who don't speak Welsh I thought I'd make it understandable. I also think Bifur can speak sign language but speaking comes more naturally.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and let m know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> So I told myself I wouldn't start another multi chapter fic but here I am with a one shot that demanded to have multiple chapters so yep. Enjoy, I'll try to keep motivated with both of the fics I'm currently writing.
> 
> Help me write them going to Pride! I've never been so if you have and you have any thing you'd like me to include please do.
> 
> If anyone has any comments, questions or suggestions let me know because it rally helps keep me motivated :)


End file.
